elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Easter Eggs (Skyrim)
Guidelines I would like to ask everyone to please put any speculation into the talk pages so it can be confirmed before putting them on the actual article. If your information has been proved false or has nothing to back it up, it would be appreciated if you removed your question(s) to keep this talk page as cleared up as possible so we can look into new and legitimate questions. Thank you. Skål! (talk) 03:01, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Archived Rather than delete it the talk page, Some of the older discussion can be found here Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 03:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Warcraft Now this keeps being deleted by GarouxBloodline for being "Speculation" *The Silver Hand werewolf hunters share their names with the order of Paladins from the Warcraft universe. Which part of this statement is a speculation? It says they share name. Which is true. It doesn't say "are named after", which would be speculation. Ghilz (talk) 08:02, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :In a list of Easter Eggs, there's the presupposition that a shared name is a reference or homage. Simply sharing a name isn't really important. The library of Alexandria had scrolls, and "The Elder Scrolls" uses the word scrolls, that doesn't mean the library should be listed. Tyrasis (talk) 09:21, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :That pretty much sums it up. ;) Skål! (talk) 17:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Then we might as well remove the fintroll reference, who is the exact same name (involving only a shared name), and heck, it's not even a shared name so much as two shared words in an ENTIRE book. Plus the current writing makes it clear its a speculation. Ghilz (talk) 18:34, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm glad you removed it then. I'm still looking into which ones are to be left and which one are false. Skål! (talk) 19:38, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::What are you guys the self appointed Wikia Nazis? Who decides the criteria? I don't personally care if they're official or not, if I saw some of the stuff on this page, I'd still want to check it out, and that's the point of stuff like this. Like the possible link in the pit reference in the section below. I'm gonna look at that later. You guys need to relax. Theopheus (talk) 18:29, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Forgotten Realms I question this reference, since Karliah isn't male, doesn't dual wield scimitars, and really has little in common with Drzzt aside from being a dark elf, like every other Dunmer in the game. Tyrasis (talk) 07:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Me too. However, I would love to see a reference to him appearing in the game at some point. That would be pretty cool! That said - this hasnt happened yet. Timeoin•Say G'Day• •Skyrim To-Do List 14:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) : Deleted it, I agree with Tyrasis. Ghilz (talk) 17:07, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Legend of Zelda Near Halted Stream Camp, there is a pit with spikes you can jump into, and a dead elf simply named "High Elf" has an uncanny resemblance to Link from the series you can take the clothes and wear them. A video so you can see for yourself. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y2ozKJU1rBU Blinded-Men (talk) 20:33, December 6, 2011 (UTC) A) The clothing the dead elf has is random. B) Link's "outfit" is a simple green tunic with white thighs (or no thighs at all, depending on the game). It's not exactly unique. By that logic, I could say it's a Peter Pan reference. Or a Robin Hood reference. Ghilz (talk) 22:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright thanks for clearing things up. Blinded-Men (talk) 04:23, December 7, 2011 (UTC) When asked if all members of The Companions are werewolves, Farkas tells you "it's a secret to everybody." Errorx666 (talk) 06:00, December 13, 2011 (UTC) The Princess Bride The book "Aevar Stone-Singer" begins and ends with a similar dialogue between a boy and his grandfather that is used in "The Princess Bride", even including the parts where the boy tells his grandpa that isn't the way stories are supposed to end. As for the Aevar Stone-Singer story itself, it seems to be a retelling of an old tale that I cannot put my finger on. Prøtøman (talk) 07:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, also brynjolf says "To the pain!" when fighting AboveAverageJoe 22:22, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Possible Lord of the Rings Reference I think there may be another Lord of the Rings easter egg, but it won't let me post it so i'm putting it here: The wizard for the jarl of Whiterun, Farengar Secret-Fire, may be a reference to Gandalf, who during his fight with the balrog says "I am a servant of the Secret-Fire, weilder of the Flame of Anor! The Dark Fire will not avail you. Flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow! You shall not pass!!" In Whiterun, the white tree centered in one section to the town may refer to the "White Tree of Gondor" which stands in Tolkien's fictional city of Minas Tirith. Fallout: New Vegas? Ok this may just be a coincidence, but I though it was a little funny that the animal on the seal of Windhelm was a bear, and that they are fighting with "the legion". Like I said, this could just be a coincidence and there aren't any other similarities I've seen or heard of which would back this up, but when I first saw it I did think "Oh hey, that reminds me of New Vegas." This entire thought depends on what exactly the animal on the Windhelm seal is; I do believe it looks like a bear, but if its actually a rabid honey badger or something, then forget I even mentioned it. XxSick DemonxX (talk) 02:22, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it's more than a coincidence. Most of the cities have animals as their emblems (Beside Windhelm, there's Falkreath, Markath, Whiterun and Solitude), and all of those animals are some of the major non magical wildlife in Skyrim. With the importance of bears in Nord culture and Real Life heraldry, there was bound to be a town with a bear on the logo, it went to windhelm. Ghilz (talk) 05:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) The Poltergeist In the House of Horrors when all the items are floating around, the table in the main room where you entered has the chairs stacked on it like in the Poltergeist. : It could also be a reference to the chair stacking that was often found in 6th house strongholds in Morrowind. This in turn may be related to the fact that Ash Slaves appear to think the furniture can talk. Mogrus (talk) 11:53, December 14, 2011 (UTC)Mogrus Kingdom Hearts Reference Kingdom Heart Reference SPOILER WARNING: When you first enter the city of Markarth, you see a man pull out a sword. If you act quickly, you can save the woman from getting stabbed. After that happens, a man gives you a note starting a quest after you speak to him. When you progress to the part where you are arrested and put into jail, one of the prisoners is named Braig. Braig is a villian in the Kingdom Hearts series. The Prisoner Braig's voice actor is played by the same guy that voices Braig from the Kingdom Hearts series. I am quite positive this is an easter egg. Leaah (talk) 03:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) "Eh, why not, we'll name this very unimportant character after that other chracter you voiced once" hardly has that strong referential, 4th wall brushing punch to it that makes an easter egg. As with most of the simple referential nominations. The Thief one is similarly weak, do Mercer and Garret share any lines or have any other strong ties beyond the voice actor and general theme of their profession? It's too easy for a voice actor to show up and have a voice that sets off the voice casting director's architype sense to be counting those as even references, let alone easter eggs. Irrelevant Label (talk) 03:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) The Wizard of Oz The Wizard of Oz Outside Ustengrav there is an lady dead under a shack which more likely is a refence to Oz when a wicked witch ends up dead under a house In the Italian Version, if you travel with Lydia, when approaching a final chamber of a dungeon, Lydia says "Ho un gran brutto presentimento", (trad. "I have a bad feeling about this") like Han Solo approaching Death Star :D Planes, Trains and Automobiles Reference The name of the Braidwood Inn is a reference to a motel in Wichita, Kansas from the movie "Planes, Trains and Automobiles", starring Steve Martin and John Candy. Batman: Year one Rats in skyrim are called Skeevers, while in the Batman movie titled "Year one" a corrupt cop named Skeever is poisoned with rat poison after "ratting" on Flass. 20:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Exerzet Planes, Trains and Automobiles Reference The Braidwood Inn is a reference to a motel from the movie "Planes, Trains and Automobiles" in Wichita, Kansas. It is owned by a character by the name of Gus. Neal Page (Steve Martin) and Del Griffith (John Candy) stay there for a night because all the other hotels in town are booked but Del was able to reserve a room because he is friends with Gus. Neal and Del are robbed during the night while they sleep there. The location used for the filming was actually in Braidwood Illinois: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braidwood,_Illinois (Third paragraph is relevant) Mogrus (talk) 03:31, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : Same name for an inn might be a very subtle reference, ok. What is the point of the extra details about the movie? If they relate to something in game then that might push this to easter egg but a quick scan of the inn and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Braidwood,_Illinois didn't reveal anything. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Hangover The entire quest A Night to Remember is clearly an allusion to the movie The Hangover A Las Vegas-set comedy centered around three groomsmen who lose their about-to-be-wed buddy during their drunken misadventures, then must retrace their steps in order to find him. In which one of the characters, Stu Price found out that he had married a prostitute (he is, of course, already married). They discover they've stolen a police car (in the quest it's a goat).Tom Egil Torgersen (talk) 15:50, December 13, 2011 (UTC) : There is no denying that most people instantly think of The Hangover as A Night to Remember unfolds. It is very likely intentional, unless the devs at Bethesda were living under a rock while making the game, and a very strong allusion but not an easter egg. This is a good example of one that contributes towards warranting a "references" page to list such things. Such a page is sure to end up very long and bloated so I think it would be best separate from the more vetted list of easter eggs listed here so far. Irrelevant Label (talk) 00:44, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Severely doubtful. Both this quest and The Hangover contain memes and plot ideas that have been PERVASIVE in movies, culture, cartoons etc. since the dawn of getting drunk. It's so ubiquitous and unoriginal to the Hangover that TV Tropes wrote an article about all of the plot points from the Hangover that also appears in other media. We've discussed plenty of times, the possibility that this quest referred to that particular movie and decided it was not, and did not belong on this page. As far as creating a "references" page, I'd say no. That's what this Easter egg page is for. A references article would simply get clogged down by silly fan speculation that should just be limited to blogs and forums. --— Radical D (bother \ 01:10, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm just looking for a trash bin to divert all the bad ideas into since there are so many efforts to treat every possible similarity as an easter egg. Irrelevant Label (talk) 01:49, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Demon Wars? (Sorry for my bad english) I read the page and I saw this text: "Slightly Northeast of Bleakwind Basin, there is a pond with a skeletal arm holding a leveled sword, which is a reference to the Lady in the Lake in the legend of King Arthur." I think it's an Easter Egg to the end on the first book of the Demon Wars saga (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_DemonWars_Saga) The character Avelyn Desbris dies and his friends find his arm, holding the sword of his friend Elbryan Wyndon, just like in the picture titled "Excalibur?" While I get where you're coming from and everything, I think its more likely an Easter Egg to the King Arthur legend, cos its much more well known and that, compared to the Demon Wars books. Eggy2504 (talk) 17:18, December 14, 2011 (UTC) 'Psycho / Bates Motel Reference' Not sure how legit it is, but I came across Cicero before I even knew the Dark Brotherhood was in Skyrim, let alone that he was part of it. And when I first saw him, heard the creepy way he was talking about his "sweet mother" with that obnoxious voice , the backdrop for it... Well, I'll let the images speak for themselves. The in-game shots are of course my personal screenshots, and mptv is the source for the Bates Motel picture. More information about the movie can be found here: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0054215/ (1960's version). I wish I had been able to find the right clips to justify this; however, due to stricter copyrights on YouTube and other clip sites, no one has anything beyond the trailers it seems. J Craft 10 (talk) There is a post about the 'I took an arrow in the knee' senctence. It says that sentence was implemented because Greaves were removed. But isn't that just speculation, and if so, shouldn't it be removed? Endymion (talk) 14:10, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The Mask? after collecting all four dragon priest masks, you recieve the 'Wooden Mask' which 'hums with a strange power'. is this a reference to film The Mask starring Jim Carrey?? Grey War-Nairn (talk) 01:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) In the Dark Brotherhood, their banner is one big black hand, and it's everywhere. It is a clear reference to this Black Hand: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Hand The Black Hand has a lot of trained assassins, just like the Dark Brotherhood, and they are reponsible for the murder of Franz Ferdinand, a very important political figure of the time; just like the Dark Brotherhood kills the Emperor, a very important political figure to the world of The Elder Scrolls series. I could also go on about how carefully the assassination of Franz Ferdinand was planned, and how it happened when he was visiting Saravejo, within the Black Hand's "area of activity", just like the assassination of the Emperor happened when he visited Skyrim and was carefully planned. The name similarity is the one straw either of those have to grasp at. Irrelevant Label (talk) 13:01, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Highlander So, I am using Sanguine's Rose and I overhear my conjured Dremora yell, "There can be only one." Which is the main line from Highlander. They seem to say it fairly often as well, which is kind of funny considering I have to re-conjure one every 60 seconds. Lord of The Rings Dawn breacker is like Frodos sword in LOTR because it lights up when dead is near or when orcs are near Possible Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Reference When you start a new game and decide to follow Hadvar during the unbound quest, after killing the giant spiders he says "What next, giant snakes?" which could be a reference to the 2nd Harry Potter movie where they first come across giant spiders, then later fight a basilisk which looks like a giant snake in the movie. Sorry if Im responding to this wrong,not a big wiki poster,Im a different guy from above as well) I heard the same line and Harry Potter and the Chamber of secrets came to mind as well. This should really be looked into to be proven so you can get it up in the easter eggs section. I was a big fan of the books and the reason I remembered it is because my friend was beside me when the character said it and my friend has a very Ron-like fear of spiders and my other friend got freaked out about the "Whats next,giant snakes?" quote because he has a fear of snakes,I lol'ed and told him "Yea,theres giant snakes as well but only in another reference to Harry Potter." Thats the main reason I remember this so much,Ive only replayed that part twice,once alone and once showing them the beginning,which is when the comments I mentioned above came around. All along the watchtower reference. The name of the title of the quest "all along the watchtower, may have have been inspired by the original song "all along the watchtower" written by bob dylan and performed by jimi hendrixAll along the watchtower.. I think this is worth mentioning :D Loading Screen Images There are two of the dioramas in the loading screen that caught my eye, and I'm pretty sure their an easter egg. I'll let you guys decide though. *A pale/white Orc covered in blood wielding 2 war axes, pretty sure he's supposed to be Kratos from the God of War series but I could be wrong. *A warrior swinging his sword, his face is painted half blue, he has an uncanny resemblance to William Wallace made increasingly popular in the movie "Braveheart" look at the diorama and then look at an image of Braveheart. Blinded-Men (talk) 05:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) -Yeah I would agree with the Braveheart one because that is what I thought when I first saw it too. The Kratos one I'm not sure about, I hadn't thought about it.....I thought Kratos dual wielded swords though? Boardwalk3r (talk) 05:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess the Kratos one is kinda far fetched, but I mean he has an very familiar look to him who knows. Blinded-Men (talk) 05:40, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Star wars Not sure if this is an easter egg or not but on the way to Ysgramor's Tomb there is a mommoth skull (or so i think) which on the back of it has a figure that looks like Darth Vader's face from Star Wars. Doverkiin (talk) 13:03, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Whiterun = Edoras from lord of the rings I feel like the city of whiterun is very similar to Edoras, the city where the king of Rohan resides usually and they go to party there after the battle in the movie. I suggest this due to the landscape surrounding both citys being similar, and the location on their respective maps. also the general layout of the the citys match, but not the buildings specifically. This has been touched on before and while there are some similarities it doesn't add up to anything that can be called an easter egg. Irrelevant Label (talk) 05:11, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Questioning the Plausibility of Two Easter Eggs For the most part, I tend to try and keep easter eggs specific, obvious, and not that complex (unless the process of finding said egg is). Usually, I just delete eggs that do not fit those qualifications. However, there are two specific ones I would like to discuss in order to acertain their plausibility; mainly "Armors" and "Alchemical apparatuses." I do not think Armors qualifies as an easter egg as it mainly concerns the "arrow in the knee" quote that has now become a meme. I doubt Bethesda actually intended this line to be a reference to anything (in this case the missing leg armor) and was more than likely one of the many general quotes used by the guards and had only garnered fame because of how much it was repeated. Second, I do not think the Alchemical apparatuses qualifies as an easter egg either. While Oblivion's "the Missing Pauldron" is an obvious reference to pauldrons missing from the game but naming alchemical supply stores after devices used in alchemy doesn't really constitute as a reference. Thus is my reason for their deletion. I simply want to hear reasons from other users as to why they think they should stay or be deleted as I am a little iffy on these and can be swayed to keep them with a solid argument. If no one corrects me otherwise, I will simply delete them. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 22:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :Funny you should bring this up. There was a conversation on the IRC a few days ago, maybe a week, where we were discussing this very thing. It was the decision of myself and Timeoin to have this content here. There was a blog written about the topic, quite a while ago, not sure exactly where it is. I personally believe that sufficient proof is given to explain these Easter eggs. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 23:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) : Companion Lydia - Two Possible Easter Eggs Found two possible vocal easter eggs with Lydia that I don't think are already listed. First is a Dragonage 2 egg when Lydia notices a cave she says "Hey look, a Cave! I wonder what's inside." This is very very similar to one character in Dragonage 2 saying "Hey look, a Package! I Wonder what's inside." Second is a Star Wars egg when taking Lydia into some areas she will say "I got a bad feeling about this...". This is a direct quaote from Star wars movies where Princess Leia says the same. Even thier names are a bit similar Lydia-> Leia. DJWildhorse1 (talk) 02:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : Yes.... a cave and a package are TOTALLY related. Both "eggs" are simply common phrases not specific to any one franchise. It's like saying that because their are dragons in Skyrim it's a reference to Eragon or something. 23:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) : I said possibly related not totally related. Besides posting rather rude 'I know more then you' style comments from a unidentified user (why doesn't that suprise me for some reason), do you have some trouble reading english as well? Last time I checked there is a world of difference between possible and totally. I suggest reading posts a bit more carefully before popping off like that.DJWildhorse1 (talk) 00:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : I don't think the Dragon Age one is, but I agree with the "I have a bad feeling about this" one. However, its not specific to Lydia, and also several other users have removed this quote before from the actual page. Eggy2504 (talk) 17:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Alduins wall Just read a page and it said that alduins has lots of refrences in it so It should be on this topic as a easter egg. Fallout 3? Rarly Kahjiit will call you 'Smoothskin,' possibly referencing Ghouls calling you smoothskin in the game? Galaxy Quest The first time you enter the Frozen Hearth Inn in Winterhold, you walk in on a conversation between Nelacar and Dagur that proceeds as follows. Nelacar: "Im sorry, could you describe the smell?" Dagur: "Like some horrible monster turned inside out and then exploded!" This is a reference to the movie Galaxy Quest and the scene in which they are visiting an alien planet and after testing out a transportation beam, similar to "beaming" from Star Trek, on an alien monster, one of the crew members says "But the monster turned inside out... and it exploded." Switch602 (talk) Blood Reference Lucien LaChance sometimes says "I live... Again!". That's the exact phrase the main charachter of "Blood" game used. And the sittuations are similar - Caleb from Blood rises from his coffin, while you summon Lucien. I do believe this is also an Easter Egg. Minecraft Actually the Notched Pickaxe is NOT a reference to minecraft. It is in fact a reference to Morrowind where the Notched Pickaxe can also be found. This information can even be found in the Elder Scrolls Wiki's Page for the Notched Pickaxe, found through this link: http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Notched_Pickaxe#Trivia Matthew Chapman (talk) 13:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC)MattMatthew Chapman (talk) 13:13, January 21, 2012 (UTC)